Watch Yourself
by FindMeInTheDark
Summary: Slight AU Post Awakening/Two Lycan sightings have been reported. The Lycans have taken a hostage – a vampire. What do they want with her? This is the world that they live in now, a world with no safe place, only danger and dark beings out to kill them. They must watch themselves. Sequel to Bite to Break Skin. Rated M for language and adult situations SelenexMichael Corvin DavidxEve
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld, the song or anything publicly recognizable. Only the plot. **

**Summary:** **Slight AU Post Awakening/Two different Lycan sightings have been reported within days of each other. Now the Lycans have taken a hostage – a vampire. But what do they want with her? This is the world that they live in now, a world with no safe place, only danger and dark beings out to kill them. Follows the timeline of my other two Underworld fanfics: The Darkness We Surround Ourselves With, and then Bite to Break Skin. Rated M for language and adult situations**

* * *

_Just watch yourself  
There is no running away  
This is the world that we live in today  
There is no running away  
Just watch yourself_

_Watch Yourself (Renholdër Remix) – Ministry_

* * *

**Watch Yourself**

**Chapter One**

David clenched and unclenched his fingers around the steering wheel of the sleek black sedan. He would lean forward and look out the windshield up the side of the cliff that he was parked next to every ten minutes, anxious. She had been gone too long and a part of him wanted to get out of the car and go get her. But he couldn't just leave-

"David?"

David sighed and turned around in his seat to look at the young boy. The boy had dark, almost black, brown hair and dark brown eyes that stood out against his pale skin. He had a small round cherub's face that exerted innocence. The child was no older than seven but he was far more dangerous than any other child his age.

"What's wrong, Adam?" he asked, searching the boy's face.

The boy, Adam, frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Where are Mommy and Daddy? When I woke up this morning they weren't there."

"Tanis told you that they left early before the sun had risen to go see my father. Remember?" David reminded him. Adam could remember everything that his mother had ever told him about a gun and everything his father ever told him about medicine. But when his parents weren't the first people he had seen in the morning he would claim to not remember anything at times or at least pretend not to.

Adam nodded once, his dark eyes wide as he stared at David. "I remember, David." He turned his attention to look out the window, eying the trees beside them. "David, when is Eve coming back? I want to go home. Tanis told me he would tell me a story."

David rolled his eyes at the mention of Tanis. If the old historian told the child one more so-called story about how it was before he was born Selene was going to shoot him in the head and watch as he attempted to get the bullet out without stabbing himself in the eye.

He gave Adam a tight smile. "I don't know when she's coming back, but hopefully really soon, okay? And then we can go home."

The boy smiled and nodded his head, happy with his answer. He pulled out a thick anthology from under the seat in front of him and started to read from it. David recognized the book to be the collection of children's stories Tanis was able to dig up years prior.

It was one of the only things Selene found Tanis to be useful for.

David sighed under his breath and resumed his post looking out the windshield, waiting for his lover to return.

Hours later, when the sun kissed the horizon, Eve appeared at the top of the cliff. She glanced over her shoulder, waved once quickly without really looking, and walked straight off the edge of the cliff face. Gravity seized her and she fell to the earth. Moments later she touched down to the ground and continued to walk as if she didn't plummet fifty feet from the ground, her movement fluid.

Eve slid into the sedan a minute later and quickly kissed David before taking his hand and telling him to drive.

"What happened, Eve? You were gone almost all day," Adam questioned, leaning forward until his little face was directly next to hers.

She gave a small chuckle and kissed his cheek. "Well, hello to you, too, Adam," she said. He continued to stare at her expectantly, unperturbed. "They kept asking me questions after they answered mine. It was almost like they didn't want to let me leave."

David glanced at her once before looking back to the road as he deftly weaved in and out of traffic at high speed. "What did they want?" he asked. "Did they try to hurt you?"

Eve shook her head and clutched at his hand. "No, they didn't hurt me," she soothed him. "They were interested in Mom and Dad. Wanted to know if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Adam asked curiously. He didn't remember anyone mentioning any rumors about them.

David and Eve shared a look. "It's nothing, Adam. They wanted to know about the time when David had first met me and Mom," Eve told him. It was the truth – to an extent. The vampires Eve had spoken with had wanted to know if it was true that she and her parents were held captive for twelve years in the facility once known as Antigen. They wanted to know if it was true that the entire corporation consisted of Lycans. If it was her mother that singlehandedly destroyed the place to get her back.

"Oh," he said, no longer interested.

Minutes later David pulled onto a private road and slowly drove towards the gate. He rolled the window down and pushed the button on the intercom.

"Tanis, it's us," David said, keeping an eye on the screen.

Moments later Andreas Tanis' gaunt face appeared. He leaned in toward the camera for a few seconds before leaning away. "Hold on," his voice sounded out, face disappearing a second later.

The old gothic gate swung open a moment later and David speed through onto the grounds of the manor, their home, Alvóház.

* * *

**Review and tell me if you liked it. Happy Friday the 13th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or anything publicly recognizable. Only the plot and the characters I created.**

* * *

**Watch Yourself**

**Chapter Two**

Selene pressed down on the gas pedal of the little sports car she drove until her foot met the floor.

Michael watched her carefully as they continued down the winding road. He wondered to himself if this drive was going to be like the ones he had experienced in the past. There was the time when Lucian, a once very powerful Elder Lycan, had stabbed Selene in the shoulder, resulting in her losing a lot of blood and sending them into the Danube River after refusing his help all of those years ago. Then barely two days later there was the altercation with the newly awakened vampire Elder Marcus who had turned into a hybrid. And to add to that there was the drive that both David and Eve had told him about when he had reunited with Selene; how she weaved the van dangerously in and out of traffic, trying to shake the Lycans off of their trail.

His lover proved to be just as formidable behind the wheel of a vehicle as she was in combat. She was dangerous in every way except with him and their two children.

He took his eyes off of Selene after they had shared a look and she slowed down some. Michael stared unseeingly out the windshield and thought of Adam and Eve, his and Selene's two children. He worried needlessly about them.

In the back of his mind he knew that they could take care of themselves. Eve could become terribly dangerous if she were to be attacked, her fighting style a blend of killer instincts and training from her mother. His son on the other hand used all of the raw power in him and backed it up with anger and fear to get the job done.

Then there was David, of course. He would do everything in his power to protect Eve, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. All Tanis would do if they were attacked was offer weapons then hide like the sniveling coward he was until the fighting was done. But perhaps he would fight to protect Adam since he had expressed a strange protectiveness in the boy since the day he was born.

There was also their strange guest who claimed to hate all of them simply because of what they were. But she was a whole different story all together...

Selene stopped the car and looked over at Michael. She grasped his hand in hers and held it to her face, waiting. Several minutes passed until he met her gaze.

"I love you," she whispered.

He gave her a smile in response. "I love you, too." They shared a searing, passionate kiss before meeting in front of the car.

Michael followed Selene toward their destination. When they had gotten the call from David's father in the early hours of the morning, nearly waking the entire household, Michael was surprised at how vehemently David asked Selene to refuse Thomas' plea for help. The young vampire nearly started to argue with her until he saw the warning looks from Michael, Eve, and Selene.

But in the end Selene agreed against his wishes. After all, it was not David's help that Thomas was asking for.

They stopped suddenly at a dead end at the desolate place Selene had led them to. Just as Michael was about to ask her if they were in the right place, Selene knelt down and opened the hidden door in the ground.

When they arrived at the large antechamber that led off to various corridors and rooms, Michael looked around in awe at how lavish the one room was. There were marble floors, expensive gothic furniture placed strategically to maximize space, and a large ornate chandelier dangling over their heads. Vampires sat around them, some glared at them in disdain while others stared in obvious curiosity. He wondered why they chose to continue living underground.

Selene ignored them all and focused on the damage. There were shredded settees that were covered in blood being carried away. Some vampires scrubbed furiously at the floors, trying to get rid of the blood. Others scrubbed at the walls, picking up stray body parts that they stumbled upon.

A female vampire approached the two. She gave them a timid smile and spoke. "Selene, it's nice to see you again."

"Olivia," Selene greeted her. She swept the room once more before focusing on Olivia again. "Where is Thomas?"

The vampire Elder in question appeared a beat later. He approached the two lovers, derision and contempt clear in his eyes. But beyond that there was desperation and anxiety.

Thomas surveyed her, taking in the expensive modern clothes hinting at her Death Dealer past. Selene wore black skintight pants tucked into her leather boots and a black tunic with sweeping fabrics. Dual Berretta pistols were strapped to her thighs and a hint of a silver blade peeked out of the top of her boot.

Coolly, he looked over at her Lycan lover, laying eyes on Michael Corvin for the first time. Thomas found him to be rather plain with his light brown hair flopping limply in his eyes and simple garments adorning his body. He wore a simple colored t-shirt beneath a durable leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans with some boots.

Thomas waved the two lovers to follow him to somewhere more private. He brought them into an office of sorts.

Once settled, Selene leveled Thomas' cold gaze with one of her own. "What did you need help with? It seems to me that you have everything under control."

Thomas shook his head sadly, losing his cool demeanor. "No, nothing is under control. We have convened here for over twenty years without a Lycan attack after your first visit here. We preferred it underground, molding this place to our desires once you and your hybrid coven reestablished vampire covens and put the Lycans back in their rightful place. It was safe here with very few knowing of this location but it seems that it no longer is. They had arrived about an hour before sunrise. When the Lycans had killed a handful of us, they retreated. I suspect that they will return."

He looked up and met their gazes. "Tonight."

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or anything publicly recognizable. Only the plot and the characters I created.**

* * *

**Watch Yourself**

**Chapter Three**

Eve opened the door and pulled Adam into her arms. David followed close behind her as they moved from the garage to the manor. Once inside Tanis met them at the door and took the bag of weapons from David's hands. The bag contained numerous guns, grenades, blades, and extra ammunition all to kill any Lycans that crossed their path. But they were all unneeded for once.

Adam stirred in Eve's arms but settled again a moment later. The fast movements of the car had lulled him to sleep. She looked down at her slumbering brother in her arms and smiled. He truly was beautiful with their mother's dark hair, father's cheek bones and the fair skin that came with being a vampire.

Sometimes she wished that he was the older one and not her. But then she wouldn't have David.

The old historian walked into the parlor just as David finished starting a new fire. Tanis approached Eve and offered to take Adam and put him to bed since their houseguest had awakened. She shook her head and clutched her brother closer to her chest.

"Love, you should let him rest," David said, sitting next to her on the love seat.

Eve shook her head again and looked at her husband. "No, David. You know how he is. He won't sleep in his room until Mom and Dad get back." David met her gaze and knew it was true. The last time Selene and Michael left the manor for more than a day he threw a fit and refused to step foot in there.

"You're right," he sighed, running a hand through his brother-in-law's hair. "We should let him sleep with us tonight then." Eve smiled and kissed David lightly on the lips upon hearing that.

Tanis turned his attention away from the two lovers and focused on the dark, shadowy figure that appeared in the doorway. "Good evening, Erazebet," he greeted, watching as she glided into the room and took a seat beside him.

Erazebet gave him a tight smile without really looking at him. She hated living there at Alvóház. She hated the entire coven of abominations. These hybrids were freaks, outcasts, among their society and yet they seemed to be so loved by many. Erazebet simply didn't understand how that traitor Selene could fall in love with that thing, that Lycan, and have their two hybrid offspring.

And to think, she had liked Tanis as a sexual partner once upon a time. Now he's like them. A hybrid. A freak.

Tanis stared unabashedly at Erazebet as she glared into the fire.

It wasn't odd to see her do that. She didn't keep her hatred of him and the Corvins secret after all.

Erazebet was beautiful with her dark hair that was a stark contrast to her pale face. Her features were sharp, making her all the more alluring with her deep set grey eyes and pouty lips. She was petite and thin in the extreme, barely reaching his shoulder at his unimpressive five feet nine inches making him taller than Selene and Eve but shorter than both Michael and David.

He wished at times that Selene hadn't saved him all of those years ago then he would still be like Erazebet. And maybe he would have been able to sink his fangs into her delectable flesh and fuck her senseless just once. Then again, if Selene hadn't saved him he wouldn't be alive right now.

But if he was still a simple vampire it might not have changed her opinion of him since he consciously decided to live with the Corvins.

The small vampire met his gaze and her eyes softened for a moment with what he perceived as regret but couldn't be sure as her eyes hardened again becoming frozen pools of silver. Tanis opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but paused at the sound of something growling on the grounds.

The four of them fell silent and listened. Six, maybe seven, distinct growls issued before the telltale howl of a Lycan was heard.

"Shit," David hissed lowly. He turned to Eve and saw that she had transformed her eyes wide with anger and fright as she clutched tightly at Adam.

Eve ran the back of her hand against David's face, eyes softening just a bit. "Go. Do what you have to but come back to me, David." He nodded furiously at her request and kissed her hard, making her forget for a moment what was happening and change back. They broke apart and went their separate ways; Eve up the stairs with a still sleeping Adam in her arms and David to the armory in the cellar with an angry Erazebet and panicked Tanis hot on his heels.

Tanis watched David anxiously as the young vampire grabbed two semiautomatic pistols. He also grabbed his ulak blade. Erazebet was at his back, equipping herself with the ancient silver broadsword she had brought with her to Alvóház and a pistol of her own.

The old historian wasn't a fighter. Selene called him a coward on a daily basis and he didn't even try to deny it. He barely even knew how to shoot a gun.

David glanced over at Tanis. "I need you to lock the manor down and make sure nothing gets in." He nodded and ran off to do what was asked of him, grateful that he wasn't handed a gun and expected to fight.

The young vampire hybrid walked out and onto the grounds of the manor with Erazebet close behind him. They ran to the front of the manor just in time for all hell to break loose.

Lycans came at them from all sides.

Erazebet was not a seasoned warrior but she was brave. She shot continuously at the three Lycans that had surrounded her until the clip emptied. Two fell dead, transforming back into humans as liquid silver nitrate spilled from their bodies. She unsheathed her sword and swung widely as two more Lycans replaced the ones she had killed.

They growled and hissed at the little vampire before leaping at her, teeth bared.

On another part of the lawn David shot and killed the Lycans that targeted him with precision until both clips of his pistols emptied. One to the head and another two to the heart for good measure. Seven Lycans fell dead. In the back of his mind, David wondered what caused this onslaught to happen. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that an entire pack of Lycans decided to attack them at the same time that both Selene and Michael had left the manor.

Forced to discard his guns, he pulled out his ulak blade and went toe to huge claw with the first Lycan he set eyes on. The filthy beast swung one of its massive paws at his head but David dodged it and quickly slashed at the throat before jamming the pointed edge of the blade into its head.

Blood sprayed from the beast, splattering his face. David hissed, eyes turning electric blue as his fangs grew. Without pause he gave the same treatment to the others that attacked him.

A scream sounded echoing over the trees just as the last Lycan fell to the ground.

* * *

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or anything publicly recognizable. Only the plot and the characters I created.**

* * *

**Watch Yourself**

**Chapter Four**

No sooner than Thomas had spoken a scream sounded, piercing the air. Gun fire issued and Selene and Michael jumped into action while Thomas backed away at the sound.

Selene pulled her pistols from their holders and kicked the door open with her foot. It slammed into the wall by the time the two had launched themselves into the fray. Lycans surrounded them from all sides and without a second thought Selene squeezed the trigger of her guns at each one that crossed her path. Close behind her Michael had transformed, eyes became dark as night and skin darkened to an inhuman coloring. The sharp talons that protruded from his fingers slashed and ripped the throats of the Lycans that got too close to his lover.

Minutes later, the last Lycan fell dead. Thomas came crawling out of the hole he hid in during the fight and took in the damage. He looked around in shock at the blood and carnage that covered every viable surface of the main room. It was worse than the day before.

Selene approached him and holstered her guns. She gave Thomas a look that made him shrink away from her in fear. "You should really implement some sort of security system.

Michael appeared at her shoulder, pulling the zipper to his jacket up to his chin. "Preferably one that doesn't include us and our family as part of it," he added, running a hand through his hair. Selene nodded her agreement and took her lover's hand in her own. "We have enough security issues as is."

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but closed it a moment later, rethinking his decision. He would be a laughing stock if he asked for their help. It was no secret that he didn't like Selene and all of them. Hate would be the word that others would use when associating the vampiress and her Lycan lover to Thomas.

It would make him look weak and desperate. Which he was.

But he would never tell anyone that. Especially not them.

The vampire Elder gave the two a wan smile. "You are correct, Lycan. Perhaps I should get some of my experienced fighters to train a few of the others. I don't even know why I called you here in the first place."

Michael bristled at his offhanded remark, ready to give the righteous vampire a piece of his mind, but Selene squeezed his hand in warning and held him back. "Then perhaps you should not have called us early this morning and disturbed our entire household from their slumber if you did not needed our help," she replied coolly holding Thomas' gaze with her dark eyes.

He nodded in agreement and gave the duo another wan smile. "You're right," he murmured mustering up enough dignity to sound somewhat sincere.

Michael eyed the vampire and realized that's all that they would get out of him. "Then you won't mind us leaving." It wasn't a request. Thomas gave them a strained smile and swept his arm towards the staircase that led back up to the surface, eyeing the blood and bodies that surrounded him once again.

"Be my guest."

Selene kept her face expressionless at that remark unlike Michael who didn't bother to hide his grimace. _As if I would ever want to be his guest_ he thought to himself.

The two lovers took their leave and quickly went up the stairs. They were back on the road minutes later.

"He is still as cowardice as he was when I first met him. David makes him look even more weak and foolish than he already is," Selene said taking a curve in the road sharply. Michael nodded and focused on the road in front of them.

She was right. David was rarely scared of anything and would never run from a fight.

They rode in silence for a few more miles until the phone began to ring. Selene and Michael shared a look before she pressed a button on the steering wheel and answered the call.

"Mom?" Eve's voice whispered through the speakers. She sounded shaken up.

Selene's brow furrowed in confusion. Her daughter rarely ever sounded like that. She was usually so strong like her mother. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

A strangled cry echoed around the car before they heard Eve's voice again. "Quiet, Tanis," she murmured away from the phone. "Mom, can you and Daddy just come home as soon as possible?"

Michael tensed in his seat at the blatant anxiety in his daughter's voice. "Eve, honey, what is it? Is it Adam?"

There was a pregnant pause as the two waited for their daughter's response. Selene gripped the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles strained against her skin when an agonized howl hit their ears. The cry continued for a moment longer until they heard David's voice yell above the clamor.

"Damn it, Tanis! _Shut the fuck up!_" The crying ceased immediately.

A soft sigh was heard before Eve spoke again. "No, it's Erazebet. A pack of Lycans attacked the manor and they took her." Selene and Michael shared a look at her words.

"They _took_ her?" Michael asked incredulously. "What would they want with her in the first place?" It was an unspoken fact that it was more likely for everyone else in their household to be the one kidnapped.

Eve gave another soft little sigh. "I don't know, Daddy. They just snatched her and took off."

They feel silent as Selene cruised along the winding roads. "What do you want us to do, Eve? It's going to take us a few hours to get back."

"Just-just get back as soon as possible. Tanis won't stop crying and David's getting really angry at him. He's ready to throw Andreas off the property if he wakes up Adam."

Selene frowned at that. "Okay, sweetheart. Your father and I will see you in a few hours. We love you."

"Love you, too," Eve replied before hanging up.

Selene glanced at her lover and he gave her a slight nod in response. She gave him a wide smile before shifting gears and pressing her foot on the gas until it touched the floor of the car. Immediately the little sleek sports car shot forward down the road.

As they continued on their way back to the manor, a thought occurred to Michael. "Did Eve say that _Tanis_ was crying?"

* * *

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or anything publicly recognizable. Only the plot and the characters I created.**

* * *

**Watch Yourself**

**Chapter Five**

Eve held Adam tight in her arms as they watched the sad scene in front of them.

Tanis was curled up in the armchair beside the fireplace with one of Erazebet's dresses clutched in a vise grip in his fingers, his cries and howls echoing throughout the manor. David stood over him, eyes blazing in anger, as he continued to yell at the historian. If the situation was different Eve would have found herself jumping her husband's bones since he looked even hotter angry. Unfortunately, it wasn't different.

Erazebet was still missing and captured by Lycans. Andreas Tanis was still howling and crying like the world was ending. David was still standing over the aforementioned historian, yelling and screaming at him. On top of all of that, Adam and Eve's parents still hadn't returned to the manor.

It was disconcerting to see a millennia plus vampire behave in such a way. In fact it down right scared Eve. If this was Tanis proclaiming his love for Erazebet after she has been snatched away, then image how David or Eve would react if either of them were taken away from the other. As for her parents, they would avenge the other's death or fight until the other was reunited with them.

The thought of her parents comforted Eve. They would know what to do.

"If you weren't such a coward, Tanis, you would have been out there with us! You could have prevented the Lycans from taking her!" David roared. He paced back and forth quickly in front of the fireplace, clearing one end to the other and back in a second each time. "You are weak, Tanis. You'll never be strong enough to protect anyone you love or care about. The only thing you will ever be able to do is protect yourself."

David gave the historian a sarcastic smile and leaned toward him until they were nose to nose. "Oh, that's right," he whispered softly, placating him. Then he roared, "You do that by fucking running away!" Tanis flinched away and whimpered.

Eve frowned at her husband but didn't try to stop him. It was best for all of them to let David rant and get everything off his chest. She turned away from them and walked into the family room. Gracefully she sat down on the sofa and turned the television on.

Adam settled onto her lap and placed his head on his sister's shoulder as she started to flip through the channels until finally settling on some news station. A news anchor came on the screen and started to report about Lycan sightings in and around downtown Budapest and also near the Danube.

It still fascinated the young child how blasé the humans spoke about Lycans and vampires. He had learned from Tanis that prior to the First Purge both clans had been hidden from existence for centuries. Adam also learned that their messes were cleaned up by an elite force of humans once known as the Cleaners who were led by a man by the name of Alexander Corvinus, an important ancestor of his.

The tone of the news anchor's voice caught Eve's attention from listening to David continue to yell at Tanis. There was a distinct undertone of fear in the human's voice as she spoke about the skirmish between a couple vampires and a pack of Lycans that ensued the night before. She scoffed at the human in response. What reason did the humans have to fear them? Tanis had shown them that the humans had proved during the two Purges that they could take care of themselves from the monsters that had once only plagued them in their wasn't as if the vampire and Lycan clans were actively hunting them in the first place. The war was between the clans, not the clans and the humans.

Eve was brought out of her musings by the sound of the front door slamming open and close. Moments later she heard the tell tale sound of one of her mother's Berettas being cocked and the unmistakable sharp intake of breath from her father that she only ever heard when Selene was going to do something he didn't agree with. Just as she was about to move back to the parlor, Eve lost her sight of the television in front of her only for it to be replaced by that of her father's in the next room.

Her mother was standing over Tanis with her gun raised to his head as he whimpered and cringed away from her. David stood a few feet away and looked on in shock. Through both her own ears and those of her father's, Eve listened as her mother spoke in her cold, demeaning way.

"Tanis. I suggest you stop before I am forced to shoot you."

The vision slipped away from her eyes as Tanis gave one final whimper before falling silent.

Eve stood from the sofa and moved into the sitting room to stand beside her husband. Her younger brother was still clutched in her arms, his dark hair mussed with eyelashes resting on the apples of his cheeks and his eyelids were a pale, lovely lavender as he slept. To add to his innocence his pale pink lips were open in a slight o.

Selene's cold mask broke and was replaced with a wide smile as she took in the sight of her two children. She holstered her pistol and held out her arms to receive her son and daughter. Eve returned her smile and wrapped an arm around her mother's waist as they shuffled Adam from one to the other. The boy latched on his mother as if she was a life preserver as he always did even when he was awake. It seemed to be an instinct that developed soon after his birth.

"I'm glad you're home, Mom," Eve whispered.

A traitor tear slipped down Selene's porcelain face. "I'm glad, too, sweetheart," she choked out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I've been, for lack of a better word, snooping around reading the reviews of the Underworld fanfics that I'm reading. There is one question that has continued to circulate: Is Erika still alive? If you think back to Evolution, it was stated that Marcus had slaughtered his entire coven, both in movie and novelization. That coven included Erika and everyone else that lived in Viktor's mansion, ****Ördögház. I thought that was clear, but apparently not. Hopefully that clears it all up.**

**Oh, and it would be great if you left a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or anything publicly recognizable. Only the plot and the characters I created.**

* * *

**Watch Yourself**

**Chapter Six**

Selene stared unseeingly into the roaring fire. Several hours had passed since she and Michael had returned and they had no new leads.

David and Eve left hours ago to scout out the surrounding area and there was no word from them as of yet. Tanis was locked inside of his room, truly being the vampire depicted in the human stories of the past. He had the shades drawn closed to keep the sunlight out and not a single sound could be heard from him.

Selene didn't have an inkling of an idea as to what the Lycans wanted with Erazebet. It could be a multitude of things but the Death Dealer simply didn't know which to pick.

They probably wanted to torture information from the vampire. But what kind were they seeking? Erazebet knew absolutely nothing of the happenings of the manor.

Michael appeared in the doorway of the parlor, his face weary and tired. She turned to him and searched his face for a clue as to what was wrong. "I found something on the cameras I think you should see," he told her, running a hand through his hair and biting back a yawn.

She went to side and took his hand. "You should rest, Michael," she told him. He shook his head and led her toward the armory.

"I'm fine. I'll rest when Eve and David return." Selene gave a slight frown in response but didn't press him on it. She herself refused to rest until their daughter was home.

Selene sat in front of the monitor once in the armory and glanced at their son who was sitting in the chair beside her. He was staring intently at the thick tome in his hands, his little eyebrows adorably furrowed as he read. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair before focusing back on the monitor.

"What did you find?" she asked.

Michael leaned over her shoulder and started to fast-forward through the security footage. He suddenly paused the video and pointed out the shapes of the Lycans that invaded the property before continuing. "This is when David and Erazebet come outside," he murmured, pausing the video for a moment before continuing. Selene watched as both vampires fought against the Lycans, as Erazebet sliced her broad sword through the beasts, as David shot every Lycan that crossed his path with precision and skill, killing each beast with a single shot to the head and two more to the heart. She was impressed with how well her son-in-law excelled in combat over the years. David proved himself to be worthy of her only daughter.

Selene leaned closer to the screen, her sharp eyes spotting the shadow of a person in the distance near the tree line. The video ran through to the end when Erazebet was snatched by two Lycans that sprung from the shadows behind her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she thought about what that shadow meant. Hopefully he stood close enough to the cameras that they could see his face when they enhanced the footage.

It was probably nothing but it was better to be safe than sorry later.

Michael leaned over her shoulder again and played the video again, pausing until the person appeared on the screen again. "Did you see that the first time?" Selene nodded, enhancing the video until the person filled the entire screen. After running the image through one of the many enhancing programs on the computer the face of a man was slowly revealed. The man was scruffy with a day old beard and was ruggedly handsome in a human way, not having the beautiful, dark, sophisticated aristocratic features of a vampire. He was average height, perhaps five feet ten inches, and had broad shoulders where the ends of his dark hair touched.

Selene scanned his face again and compared it to several faces in her vast memory. She didn't recognize him and couldn't put a name to the face.

He was unfamiliar but yet reminded her of something.

She leaned back in the chair and looked up at her lover and shook her head.

She had no idea who the man was.

**OOOOOO**

Miles away from Alvóház deep in the forest Eve and David tracked the scent of the Lycans who took Erazebet. The trail led them on for miles and seemed as if it would never end.

It led them all the way to the other side of thick forest where the road met the tree line and stopped.

David and Eve looked at each other and came to a stop just before they stepped into the road. "They must have had a car waiting for them," David said, looking around them. There was nothing to see but the trees and the road stretching on for miles around them.

"Then they had been planning the kidnapping for a while. The Lycans must have scouted the area around the manor for a while and took this path every time," Eve murmured, sharp eyes watching for any signs of movement. "Their scent's strong here, fresh." David nodded, agreeing with her. Their retched scent was as strong as being in a Lycan den

He took her hand in his again and they started their journey back to the manor. Still several miles away deep in the forest, David suddenly pulled Eve to a stop beside him.

"David? What is it? What's wrong?" She stared up at him questioningly, letting all of her senses survey the area around them for the threat but there was nothing.

He shook his head slowly and pulled her tight against the length of his body. Strong arms wrapped around Eve and she instinctively wrapped brought her hands up to cup his face. David smiled down at her sweetly before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. The couple kissed for several minutes before pulling away to catch their breath.

David's eyes roamed over her face hungrily. Eve was so beautiful and was all his. She was his wife, his unbelievably stunning and sexy wife who loved him for some unfathomable reason.

He leaned down again and brought his lips to hers with certain urgency this time that she responded to in kind while slowly backed them up until her back hit the tree. They kissed with teeth nipping at skin and tongues massaging the other. They kissed with a burning passion that they only had for the other.

With a gasp Eve pulled her lips from David's and she buried her fingers in his hair, holding him to her neck as he lavished her skin with kisses and soft nips of his teeth. She sighed at the feeling of his lips on her skin. It had been a while since they had been alone like this and she wanted to savor what little time they had together before all of their focus went to looking for Erazebet.

Eve forcefully brought David's lips to hers again and they ravished each other. She hitched a leg around his hip and ground her pussy against his impressive length.

David's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. She drove him so crazy. He pulled his lips away from hers and opened his eyes to look at her. Her hybrid eyes stared back at him and he felt himself become impossibly harder at the sight.

She stared into his electric blue eyes and pushed at the jacket on his shoulders until it hit the forest floor. "Too many clothes," she panted while unbuttoning his shirt. He responded by pulling her hooded sweatshirt over her head and unclasping her bra, throwing it onto the pile behind him.

David fondled her breasts before ducking his head to pull a nipple into his mouth. This elicited a gasp and a moan from Eve that made him smile. He suckled and nipped at her breasts while she reached down to unbuckle his belt. A moment later his cock sprang free and Eve moaned at the sight.

She couldn't wait to feel him moving inside of her.

He released her nipple and brought his lips to her once again. His hands deftly unbuttoned her pants as they kissed and pushed both her jeans and panties. Eve gasped as she felt his fingers sweep against her folds.

David groaned. "You're so wet for me, baby. Do you want me to fuck this sweet pussy with my cock, Eve?"

She nodded vigorously, squirming against his ministrations. "Yes, yes! Fuck me, David!" she whimpered.

He kissed her again before entering her. They both sighed in contentment at the feeling of completion. And then he started to move, thrusting in and out of her at a vigorous pace. Eve met him thrust for thrust, enjoying the feeling of him filling her completely over and over again.

They rode their sexual high to its highest point and then they both climaxed, sobbing how much they loved the other in the end.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's been a while and I have no excuses as to why the chapter took so long. Hopefully this makes up for it. New chapters should be coming a bit faster after the New Year.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or anything publicly recognizable. Only the plot and the characters I created.**

* * *

**Watch Yourself**

**Chapter Seven**

Selene studied Eve and David when they returned. She took in their disheveled appearances, mussed hair and wrinkled clothes with twigs and leaves stuck to them. It was obvious as to what took them so long in the forest.

"Did you find anything?" she asked them.

Eve shook her head. "No, not really. There was a trail but it stopped once we reached the road. We think that the Lycans had a car waiting."

Selene nodded. That seemed most likely as to what might have happened. "Your father and I found something on the security cameras that you should see." Eve nodded her assent and watched as her mother walked up the staircase and out of sight.

The young hybrid turned to her husband and gave him a grim smile before pulling him to the armory behind her.

"What do you think they found?"

"I don't know, Eve. It could be anything," David replied as he opened the door to the armory, holding it open for her to pass.

Eve stepped into the vast room with David hot on her heels and walked to the very back until she reached her father where he sat in front of one of the monitors. She leaned down and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Dad. Mom said you found something?"

Michael leaned back and said a quick hello back to his daughter. "Yeah, we did. Let's just wait for her to come back, okay?" Eve nodded and pushed David to sit in a chair before taking perch on his lap. David smiled and laughed, wrapping his arms around her. They looked carefree and happy, the way he always wanted to see his daughter.

And hopefully she would stay like that in years to come.

A few minutes passed as they sat there and Selene still hadn't returned. Michael was becoming concerned; she said it would only take a few minutes and she would be back. Ten minutes more passed and Michael stood abruptly, making Eve and David jump and stare up at him.

He gave them a tight smile before turning and walking out of the armory.

Eve turned to look at David and he shrugged in response. A moment later a single shot was fired somewhere within the manor and screams echoed through the silent halls. Adam, Eve, and David all tipped their heads up and listened as the screams got closer and closer.

"Eve, what's going on?" Adam whispered. Eve slowly shook her head and stared into his scared dark brown eyes. She didn't know what was going on but hopefully it was nothing bad.

A moment later their father walked back into the armory, his head turned to look back over his shoulder. "Selene, don't kill him."

"I won't, Michael, as long as he cooperates."

Adam, Eve, and David stared in shocked awe as Selene stalked into the armory, dragging a weeping Tanis behind her. She had dug her fingers deep into the flesh of his shoulder and his immortal blood flowed free from the wound, soaking his clothes and leaving behind a bloody trail that someone would have to clean up later.

Tanis gave one last pitiful cry of pain as Selene curled her fingers into his wound before releasing him. "Pull yourself together, Tanis," Selene told him before sweeping her son up in her arms and sitting down in the seat he had previously occupied.

There was silence aside from the sounds of Selene cooing at her young son and making him laugh for several moments before David was brave enough to break the tension.

"What happened?"

Michael simply shook his head and started to type away at the keyboard in front of him. Selene pressed a kiss into her son's hair and looked up at her son-in-law. "Nothing that wasn't going to happen eventually."

"She almost ripped Tanis' head from his shoulders," Michael said, never taking his off the screens. David nodded in understanding, resting his chin on Eve's shoulder.

A click of the mouse later and the picture of the man was pulled up on the monitors. Eve and David leaned in closer to look at the man. Neither recognized him.

Eve glanced at her parents before looking back at the face of the human. "Who is he?"

"We don't know," said Selene. "He stood at the edge of the tree line as David and Erazebet fought the Lycans, watching."

"When I turned after Erazebet screamed I didn't see him standing there," David told them.

Michael nodded. "He walked off into the forest just before they took her."

Selene, Michael, Eve, and David then started to discuss how they would attempt to track the mystery man down and figure out what his connection was to the Lycans who took Erazebet. But before they could come up with a solid plan of action, Tanis spoke up.

"I know who and exactly _what_ he is."

The four of them turned to look down at the old historian who still sat on the floor of the armory in a pool of his own blood.

"Do you remember when I first came here? When you brought me to Alvóház for the first time?" he asked, directing the second question to Michael. "Remember how I told you about how I was chased out of London and into Budapest by a pack of filthy Lycans?"

Michael nodded; he could see where this was going. He remembered that night, the night that Eve and David didn't return until the next morning. Now that he thought about it, the couple still didn't exactly tell them what had happened to them. But then again, maybe he didn't want to know.

But he did remember when he first saw Tanis.

Michael had just stolen some blood from the local hospital when he had bumped into the historian he had thought to be long dead on his way to his car.

It had been raining and Tanis had been heavily soaked, like he had been out in the rain already for several hours. The vampire had had a scared, pleading expression on his face that mingled with relief once he realized who he had literally run into. But Tanis barely had a moment to relax before the Lycans caught up to him. He had stood frozen in fright, barely noticing at the time that Michael had shoved the cooler of blood into his arms and the sweatshirt he was wearing to transform into his hybrid form to fight off the Lycans.

After the squabble, Michael brought Tanis back to the manor and the rest is history…

Tanis looked back up to the image of the man. "His name is Dominic…and he's a Lycan. To be more precise, he's the leader of the pack of Lycans who chased me across Europe."

* * *

**See, I told you the next chapter would be up much quickly than last time :) And now you know who that mysterious man we saw last chapter is and we're going to go in-depth on why Tanis was forced back into Hungary (as we first saw in my Eve/David one-shot, Bite to Break Skin) after he left and never looked back. But next chapter we're going to see what Erazebet is going through.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or anything publicly recognizable. Only the plot and the characters I created.**

* * *

**Watch Yourself**

**Chapter Eight**

The sharp sting of pain from a backhand woke Erazebet. Disoriented she barely had time to take in her surroundings before the pain of a big, meaty hand went to backhand her in the face again.

"Wake up, bitch," a deep voice growled next to her head.

Slowly she raised her head to look one of her captors in the face. He was tall, taller than both the Corvin Lycan and the young vampire, and had a scruffy face. Perhaps he would have been described as handsome by human standards.

But she wasn't human and neither was he. The man was one of the most unappealing beings she had ever seen in all of her years.

"Where's Andreas Tanis?" the Lycan asked.

Erazebet received a full on view of the dirt and grime that covered the vile beast from head to toe. The dried blood of his latest victim still covered his ugly face. His clothes were worn, torn in some places and faded in others. And the stench of the beast was indescribable. It was like sweat, bile, blood, and dirt all mixed as one.

Despite not being at her full strength and still slightly disoriented, Erazebet still found the strength to sneer at the Lycan's disgusting hygiene.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned her nose up at him. "I will never tell you where he is," she replied, glaring up at him.

Her captor glared back at her and then backhanded Erazebet in the face again. "You'll tell me what I wanna know, bitch, or my boss'll have to come in here and beat the information out of you himself."

Erazebet's head lolled around as she recovered from the blow. Slowly she lifted her head and defiantly looked the beast in the eye before spitting her blood into his face.

The Lycan wiped her blood from his face and growled at her. With his face contorted in anger he went to hit her again. But before his hand could come into contact with her flesh the door opened and a second Lycan appeared.

"Karlson!"

Karlson paused and turned to look at the other Lycan. "Boss?"

"Go, before I am forced yet _again_ to do something that I will regret."

Karlson bowed his head. "Yes, boss."

When they were alone, and Karlson's footsteps had faded away completely, the second Lycan stepped into the light, allowing Erazebet to finally see his face. This Lycan was different from the other.

He, too, was handsome like the other but more so. His face had a few days worth of growth that gave him a certain ruggedness. He had dark eyes that seemed to pierce Erazebet's dark immortal soul and they seemed to hold an ominous gleam that spoke volumes about the many things he had in store for her.

There was something evil in this one and it scared her. She could only imagine what he would do to her to get what he wanted.

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought and he gave her a wicked grin before it morphed into a kind smile just as fast as it had appeared.

He locked the thick heavy door behind him and placed a chair in front of her before sitting down.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, openly. "I'm sorry about my associate; he doesn't know how to handle such delicate matters." Erazebet eyed him warily, immediately disliking him.

"Where are my manners? My name is Dominic."

Erazebet sneered at him. "I would shake your hand but I'm tied to a chair," she hissed him, weakly struggling against her constraints to emphasize her point.

The Lycan gave her a broad smile. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he asked, laying a hand on her bare thigh. She gave a low hiss and noticed for the first time what she was wearing.

The long skirts of her gown had been torn away to reveal her pale legs and thighs. The new hem barely gave her any modesty or decorum. And the sleeves! The sleeves of her gown had been torn away, too. The neckline had been stretched and torn so that her cleavage peaked out.

These despicable Lycans had destroyed one of her very favorite gowns.

How dare them!

She hissed at him again and bared her fangs at the Lycan. "Do not touch me."

The Lycan jumped back in shock slightly but did not remove his hand from her leg. In fact he only squeezed tighter.

"You're a vampire," he murmured shocked, looking curiously into her electric blue eyes. "I like that," he whispered. Erazebet hissed again as he ran his hand higher up her thigh, beneath her torn skirts, and to her hip.

He smiled cruelly as she squirmed beneath his touch, attempting futilely to remove his hand from her flesh. The Lycan leaned in closer to her face so that his own was less than a foot away from hers. Erazebet stared defiantly into his eyes and kept her fangs bared.

"What are you going to do to me?" she hissed, turning her head away from him when he leaned in, bringing his face into her neck. He smiled against her flesh, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath his touch. It made him feel empowered and strong with her tied to the chair, unable to do anything with him above her. And there was also the fact that she was a vampire.

That made her even better.

Dominic preferred vampire women opposed to those of his own kind. They made much better mistresses. He loved how they fought back when he got rough with them, making all of his sexual escapades much more interesting. And they were never afraid to hit him back or voice what they needed in bed.

He could just image what it would feel like to have the little vampire beneath him in bed. It made his mouth water at the thought of having her.

A low snapping noise broke him from his fantasies and he pulled back in shock to stare at the little vampire. She had broken her bonds and looked angry.

Pissed off in fact.

Erazebet rose gracefully from her chair, broke the ropes bonding her legs to the chair, and shoved Dominic away from her. His body flew backward in the air and hit the far wall before hitting the floor with a sickening crunch that made her smirk.

Half a second later she stood beside the beast crumpled on the floor. She stared coldly down at him and lifted his limp body into the air above her head. "I will make you pay for what you have done to me." She spoke slowly and concisely, making sure that he understood her.

She made to throw Dominic across the room but she never got the chance to. The Lycan had lifted his head to stare into her eyes and started to change, turning into a disgusting lycanthrope. Erazebet staggered back and hissed at him, backing away.

_This can't be happing_, she thought. And it played on loop through her mind. This wasn't the way she had imagined her death. She had seen herself dying in battle, fighting against the Lycans. Or maybe the humans if it had come to it. But not like this. Not trapped in a room with nowhere to go and a Lycan towering over her while she stood defenseless.

She wasn't a Death Dealer like Selene. She wasn't prepared for a fight like this.

Erazebet continued to back away as Dominic stalked forward in his Lycan form. He roared at her and before she could think about moving out of the way, he backhanded her into the wall. Erazebet slipped into unconsciousness again, her mind swimming in the black darkness as she wondered to herself why the Lycans enjoyed backhanding her.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
